Croix Meridies
|Gender = Female |Birthplace = France |Hair Color = Lilac |Eye Color = Aqua |Skin Color = Pale |Status = Alive |Occupation = Witch Teacher |Friends = |Anime = Episode 3 (Cameo) Episode 13 (Actual) |Voice Jap = }} is the main antagonist of the second season of the Little Witch Academia anime. She is the new teacher of Modern Magic in Luna Nova Academy and an old acquaintance of Ursula. Appearance Croix is a young woman of tall stature, and white skin complexion. Her eyes are aqua, which she paints with a dark pink eye shadow. Her lilac hair has wavy hairstyle, with a lock that covers her left eye. She wears a gray, red, and white suit that covers most of her body, with a neck that reaches the height of her ears. She has a brown leather saddlebag. In the same colors as her suit, she also wears a large cape and high-heeled boots. Sometimes she wears purple-rimmed sunglasses. As a student Croix wore her hair long and had glasses, in somewhat of an inversion of Chariot's (whose hair was originally short and who started wearing glasses) disguise as Ursula. However, Croix kept her original hair color. Personality Croix was a timid and reserved child who worked very hard in her studies and was called a prodigy for her academic excellence. She grew out of her shyness as an adult. Croix is a skilled manipulator who can be very charming when needed and stay uncannily cool under pressure. She is clearly an intelligent woman, having pioneered the field of Magitronics. Croix is a highly logical person who plans her actions carefully, having surveilled Akko for months before revealing herself. She is confident that even Chariot is powerless to stop her nefarious plot to obtain the magic of the Grand Triskellion. Plot Background Croix was previously a student at the Luna Nova Academy alongside Chariot. She was an exceptional student, receiving numerous awards and acclamations, including the title of Moonlit Witch. She was considered a prodigy for her accomplishments at young age. TV Series Don't Stop Me Now Croix along with her group appear as victorious participants in a previous broom race, in one of the photos seen in the winners' showcase. Blue Moon Croix appears in a foreshadowing segment that Akko obtains when reviving the second word of Arcturus in the Blue Moon Abyss. Samhain Magic She appears watching Samhain Festival's final standing in one of the towers of Luna Nova, keeping a mechanical cubic thread in her hand. New Age Magic When one of the panels insulating magic from the Sorcerer's Stone was about to fall directly towards Akko, with one of her mechanical brooms, Croix saves her and stands in one of them, offering to talk about the "future" of magic and introducing herself as the teacher of Modern Magic. During the negotiation meeting, when Headmistress Holbrook talks about creating functional magical energy for the Academy, Croix comes forward suddenly, offering her invention called "Sorcery Solution System" to get all the magical energy of the Ley Lines and make Luna Nova functional again. Although later, her proposal is undoubtedly rejected by Finnelan in defending the magical traditions. After the meeting, Croix observes Akko in one of the corridors, offering her to go to her Modern Magic's class to know more about it. When Academy spirits suddenly acquire an aggressive attitude toward students and staff because one of them was attacked, Croix reassures them by using a technological spell with her invention "Sorcery Solution System" and even resurrects the wounded spirit. After the headmistress approved her ideas to modernize the academy, Croix reveals to have been the one to instigate the revolt of the spirits by sending one of her machines to injure the fire spirit. Chariot of Fire Relationships Ursula Callistis Croix and Ursula have a complex past which is still largely unknown. In school Croix and Ursula, who then went by "Chariot du Nord", were close friends. Croix was "blinded by her brilliance", looking up to Chariot for her extraordinary natural magical talent. Croix wanted to get the Grand Triskellion but Chariot was the chosen one by the Shiny Rod to break its seal. Although Croix initially decided to support Chariot, at some point they had a falling out because of Croix's selfish lust for power, and they became bitter enemies. Croix knew that Chariot had become a teacher at Luna Nova before she became one herself. She was confident that due to Chariot's decade incognito, her power would have weakened considerably. She puts Chariot's power to the test when she has the chance in Chariot of Fire, and is surprised that she retained more power than expected. Nonetheless she has no respect for Chariot and is confident that she is "hardly a shadow of her former self", posing no threat to her plans. Akko Kagari Croix secretly observed Akko for months to learn about her in hopes of using the Shiny Rod to obtain the World Reconstruction magic. This was the entire purpose for her return to Luna Nova. She has no qualms about manipulating the child and earned her trust by having endangered and conveniently "saved" her life twice in New Age Magic. Of course her only interest in Akko lies in her connection to the Shiny Rod. She finds Akko enigmatic even after scanning her emotions and memories, curious at why she was chosen by the Shiny Rod. Anne Finnelan Croix is annoyed by Finnelan's "traditional" views about magic, which initially were an obstacle to her plan to install the SSS and a lab in New Moon Tower. Abilities and Equipment Having an advanced knowledge of technology and magic, Croix has several mechanical inventions that she has made by merging both concepts in a technique called "Magitronics". While Croix is a skilled witch she generally prefers to use her magitronic devices over casting magic, and when she does cast it it is often through magitronic mediums like her tablet. During her time as a student of Luna Nova, she was recognized as a prodigy, although she was never able to match Chariot in her magical power. Sorcery Units A device made by Magitronic that Croix describes as an "evolved" flying broom. It has great enough strength to support a human being and can even withstand heavy blows. They are also able to project holograms, channel magical energy into spells and equipped with weapons that shoot energy beams. They can also clean, as is expected from any "evolved broom". Sorcery Solution System An invention created in the likeness of the working of the Sorcerer's Stone. It can absorb all the magic energy emitted by the Sorcerer's stone that goes to waste when the witches aren't using magic if several systems are available, allowing a much greater magic energy reserve that is also transportable. Quotes Etymology *"Croix Meridies" is the French term for the constellation. Trivia -Signs of Croix were also found in little witch academia tv series in episode 1 like her flying cubes that created the monster or a drogon like form in Chariot's performance(which chariot made it seem like its part of her show). Gallery TV Series Woodwardimage8.png|Foreshadowing in Blue Moon 93a.png Episode 14.png|First appearance in person Croix.png Don't Stop Me Now.png|In her school days Croixphoto.jpg|Student register Cro3.jpg Chariotandcroixyoung.jpg|Croix and Chariot talking with Woodward Croixnoodlelong.gif|Croix likes noodles... a lot 28.jpg|Croix and Chariot in the past 43.jpg 7.jpg References Navigation es:Croix Meridies Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Staff Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Luna Nova Academy